


High Stars

by Swordsandthings



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: The Yule Ball is coming and Peter knows exactly who he is going to invite.





	High Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 10 minutes bc anxiety powered me to write something cute and short. Now I kinda want to write more of this! Maybe I'll do a full multi chap Hogwarts au  
Sorry for any mistakes

_‘The twizard tournament was no longer an occuring event but the Yule ball still was. Every year during December students ran across the hallways of Hogwarts inviting their friends or lovers to the ball.’_

  
“Who are you going to invite this year?” Ned asked Peter as he they left their potions class.

  
“Still don’t know.”

  
“Oh but we know that face,” MJ said with a grin. Potions was one of the classes Slytherins shared with hunflepuffs that year. “You and Flash have been hanging out a lot lately.”

  
“So have you and Shuri.” Peter spit back.

  
“Yeah and I have already told you that we both invited each other.” She grinned but quickly went back to look at where she was walking.

  
The noise of everyone else living their lives filled Peter’s ears. It was easy to get distracted watching others. Peter’s eyes stopped their usual scan of the hallway in Flash. He was walking with Zach, chattering happily, that was, as happy as he got.

  
During all summer Peter had sent letters to the other teen. He hadn’t answered to any. Even if he hated to admit it, that had hurt him.

* * *

  
It all had started on their forth year. MJ used to escape the Slytherin’s common room during the night to walk around the Hogwarts walls with her two Hunflepuff friends. These years there wasn’t that much security in the hallways so it was easier for them to walk around. They usually went to the kitchen or the astronomy tour, sometimes they visited the library too but there wasn’t much to do there.

  
One of those nights Flash had followed MJ and found the trio in the Kitchen.  
“I’m going to tell professor—”

  
“You’re here too Flash!”

  
“Yeah well but—” This time he stopped to think. It was two Slytherins versus two Hunflepuffs, at the end both houses would loose the same amount of points so it wouldn’t be worth it. He still snickered a bit about how Peter was wonder boy and could escape all he wanted because there would always be a teacher there to protect him. Peter just rolled his eyes.

  
At a different night Flash had left his bedroom to visit the astronomy tower. He had been caught of guard when he saw Peter there too. The Slytherin had received a letter from his mother, telling him that he would spend winter break at the castle again, there would be no one to receive him at home. He hardly remembered how holidays with his family were.

  
The teens acknowledged each other and sat on the beanbags. They could see the starry sky perfectly.

  
“Why are you so mean to me?” Peter’s asked, breaking the invisible wall Flash had been trying to create between them.

  
“Because.”

  
“I’m sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you.”

  
“That kinda of makes me hate you more. Acting all nice when you don’t even know what you did.” Flash’s voice came out bitter. The truth was that Peter hadn’t done anything, he had just existed.

  
“Please enlighten me then!”

  
Flash stayed quiet for a while but ended speaking up, “Everyone loves you. You get everything, the good grades without trying. Your friends are with you because they like you and not because you are a rich pureblood Slytherin. You have a family that takes care of you.” Flash wiped a stray tear.

  
“That’s still not a good reason for you to make fun of me.” _You should never make fun of anyone even if you have a good reason_, he thought to himself.

  
“I knew people would always pay attention to you. So when I called you penis Parker it was so when they looked at you they wouldn’t see how good you are.”

  
“That’s stupid.” Peter mumbled.

  
“Yeah no shit.” Flash pulled the sleeves of the wool sweater he had put over his pyjama shirt. “I’m sorry.” He said with a small voice.

  
“What?” Peter said teasingly.

  
“I'm sorry. And I know you don’t have a good reason to forgive me, sorry.”

  
“You can start by being my friend and maybe not calling me any names.”

  
Flash did that exactly. He tried to help Peter with any doubts he had with school subjects, there weren’t any. Everytime someone still said Penis Parker, Flash told them to shut up. And sometimes they still had meetings at night, just the two of them, to talk about everything or nothing or just their feelings.

  
It practically came as no surprise when Peter kissed Flash at the end of fifth year. It had been a bit messy. They had found one another on a hallway during their private night escapes. They mumbled to eachother that they were going back to their respective dorms but before Flash could leave Peter kissed him at an awkward angle. That summer he sent him letters to ask if he wanted to be his boyfriend but he did not answer any of them.

* * *

  
It was weekend and there would be no classes as usual, though there would be a test on Monday. Peter and Ned had been studying at the library when at exactly 4:45 Ned left to go meet up with Betty. He knew he was going to ask her for the ball. At this point Peter was just annoyed with the idea of it. That had nothing to do with Flash still not acknowledging the kiss, obviously.

  
Said teen took Ned’s seat twenty minutes after he left. Peter tried to not look at him, instead he looked at the setting sun.

  
“Hey.” Flash said awkwardly. He tried to look at what Peter was studying but that didn’t give him any new ideas to start a conversation. “If someone were to invite me out… to like an event, I would like to receive flowers.”

  
“You’ve been dropping hints for the past two weeks but you didn’t even answer my letters.”

  
“What?”

  
“My letters? The ones I sent you during summer.”

  
“I never received them.”

  
“Let me guess, you were too busy traveling to a fancy country and forgot to warn me.”

  
“I stayed at home with my parents. Most times they don’t give me any mail. I’m not lying when I say that I didn’t receive any.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah. I actually thought I was just looking like a dickwad asking you to ask me out. I’m still not sure if you like me or not.”

  
“Well I do like you, I kissed you after all. And I would like you to be my boyfriend.” Peter said straightforward. “I’m still not asking you out for the ball. When I do it I will have flowers for you, I will be wearing a suit and everything that you asked for.”

  
Flash blushed and tried to hide his face with the turtleneck he was wearing.

* * *

  
The night sky was clear of any clouds and you could see the view perfectly from the astronomy tower. Peter had told MJ to give Flash a paper that told him to meet him there.

  
Peter wouldn’t lie, he was a bit nervous waiting for his boyfriend.

  
The room was decorated with floating candles and flowers, Peter had also casted a spell to make everything fireproof. He definitely didn’t want to be the student that had set the school on fire. He was wearing khaki pants and a white button up shirt. He had brought a blanket so he and Flash could cuddle and look at the stars afterwards.

  
The soft sound of someone using the stairs came to Peter and he couldn’t tell if that calmed or enraged his anxiety. It could either be Flash or a teacher.

  
“Hey,” Flash said as he emerged from the stairs.

  
“Hi.” Behind Peter 'will you come to the yule ball with me?' was written in bright blue letters. The teen had spent a long time searching for good spells to ask Flash out and though this was a really used spell by everyone it still caused a good ambiance.

  
Flash walked closer to Peter to hold his hand. “Yeah, of course I’ll go with you.” He then hugged and kissed him. Both teens had smiles on their faces.

  
“Now I feel bad for not doing anything for you.” Flash said after they sat down on the beanbags.

  
“You can invite me next year.”

* * *

  
At the yule ball night Peter, Ned, MJ and Shuri were waiting for Betty and Flash to arrive. They were in front of the grand hall, watching people enter the room. They were busy talking and planning the poses they would make for pictures.  
When the rest of their friends arrived they rushed inside. They all danced together for one hour or two, among every Hogwarts student.

  
Towards the end of the night Flash pushed Peter to a corner of the dance floor. A slow song started playing and Peter couldn’t stop smiling, Flash had definitely asked them to play it. They swayed for three minutes, Flash leaned into Peter to rest his head on his shoulder. Glitter starts were floating above them.

  
Every year after that they went to ball together and even now they planned a night every year so they could dance like they had, one more time.


End file.
